season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Momiji Kano
|english = }}'''Momiji Kano '''is a member of the Guardians and is the guardian of Autumn her partner is Purin. "The Autumn flower of sunset colour, Amulet Maple!" Amulet Maple introducing herself. Momiji's character song is Melody of Autumn (Aki no merodi) which highlights her intrest in music but also her season as well. Background Momiji is the daughter of Suguru and Shirabe Kano, she was born into a powerful household however her parents were always busy with work and was placed in the care of Fuyuki. As a child, Momiji had poor health and was confined to the house and the garden once school was over there she would often play her ocarina. One day in her garden she met a young boy who wandered in this boy was Akito and soon the two became friends, Akito took Momiji outside and took her to new places however one day she caught a fever much to her father's dismay and decided that she will live somewhere else for the sake of her health however Fuyuki allowed Akito to sneak in then he and Momiji stayed up a tree and refused to come down unless Suguru allowed her to stay here. Soon Suguru came to the realization that Momiji had became healthier by meeting and playing with Akito and thus allowed her to stay but to also continue playing as well as attending school. Personality Momiji is the mistress and heiress of Kano Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is a classy and elegant girl who excels in a lot of things at school however Momiji's main passion is music however when her friend Akito is around she is also a little clumsy but can eat a lot and not look different. Akito's nickname for Momiji is "Momo" which she likes, Momiji isn't sure what she wants to do in the future her father would like her to do something with either business or sports whilst her mother would like her do something with the arts. Momiji is a member of the music club and plays the ocarina. Despite of her elegant nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets of hurting them. Momiji was raised in a traditional Japanese mansion in which she lives her parents were very strict on her upbringing however due to their jobs she was mainly left in the care of Fuyuki who acted as a father figure to her. She also has a tendency to look after her friends, which causes some to have a motherly impression about her. Momiji's demeanor is graceful and gentle, overflowing with elegance. She seldom gets angry, but possesses the backbone to stand in direct opposition in face of unreasonableness no matter who the adversary is. Although blessed with resourcefulness and flexible thinking, she is fragile once that last line in her heart is crossed. She is a generous, polite and elegant young girl that likes playing music, making crafts and artistic things. She is a popular girl in school and is an honor-roll student. Everyone asks her for advice. She would happily help others out, but she actually feels a little haunted. She would never tell it to others, because she fears that everyone would turn their back. Apperance Momiji has short chin length brown hair and green eyes a feature Momiji mainly has is the beauty mark under her left eye. During spring/winter time Momiji wears a black dress with a red dotty cardigan and black shoes she also wears a orange/red long sleeved dress with splits along the arms over a long sleeved white shirt she wears dark red stockings and orange shoes. In Summer Momiji occasionally tied her hair up in a high ponytail and wears a green short sleeved shirt with a long white skirt and sandals. Another outfit is a cream t-shirt with a brown belt a green skirt and a pair of brown sandals. Momiji during night time wears pyjamas which consist of simple mint green wrap top with green clover in the corner and matching mint green pants and she wears her hair in a low ponytail tied by a green scrunchie. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Momiji wears a long sleeved crimson shirt undernath a purple dress with cream details and a brown torso she then wears a green beret with a small brown bow on she then wears crimson tights and black shoes. As Amulet Maple Momiji's hair grows longer and gets tied into a high ponytail by a green ribbon with two seeds. Amulet Maple's clothes consist of a yellow and orange leaf like poncho with a red, a navy undershirt and leggings, a yellow, red, orange and green leaf like skirt, leaf leggings and navy leave shoes and finally orange and red seed gloves. In her Silhouette form, Amulet Maple wears a pale yellow dress over a pale yellow petal dress with a yellow and white-striped bow replacing her usual one. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes curly, the ribbon to tie her hair becomes white and has yellow flower in the center. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei looks up to Momiji as a role model initially seeing her as a very high class lady and was surprised at how much she can eat but also how approachable she is. Momiji is a lot more stricter on Hanabi than Mei is and Mei is often the one calming the pair of them down, Momiji and Mei maintain a very peaceful friendship often discussing gardening with Momiji. Hanabi Uchiage - Hanabi can worry Momiji sometimes with her lack of academic skills and how she is never phased by anything. However Hanabi respects Momiji and the two help each other a lot. Momiji tends to scold Hanabi a lot by tending to hit on the head which is a re-occurring gag throughout the series. Yukino Matou - They are on good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Whenever Momiji is scared, she has tendency to cling to Yukino. Out of the 4 Guardians, Momiji and Yukino resemble each other the most in terms of personality. Purin - Purin and Momiji get along swiftly they are both elegant young ladies however Purin was truely surprised by the fact that her partner was clumsy but could also eat quite a lot. However other than Purin and Momiji love one another dearly and comfort each other when either one is upset. Akito Fujibayashi - Akito and Momiji are close friends and have know each other since they were children, Akito has always wonder why a talented girl like Momiji and a plain boy like him are friends and Momiji always says because he is one of the only few people who know the real her. Akito is secretly in love with Momiji and gets freaked out when Hail a servant of Typhoon attempts to flirt with him. In the end at the epilogue Akito & Momiji are married and are seen joining Mei & Naoki on a picnic in a flower field with their 7 year old son who they called Koji Fujibayashi who is the oldest of the children playing. Suguru & Shirabe Kano - Suguru & Shirabe are Momiji's parents they hold certain expectations of her that Momiji is always constantly trying to meet. Suguru wants his daughter to suceed his company whilst Shirabe would like her daughter to have a career in the arts this puts a lot of pressure on Momiji to meet their expectations. Fuyuki - The chief butler of Kano Enterprises and Momiji's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also one of the people Momiji trusts the most. He, Akito and Satsuki are the only people so far to know the girls' true identities. After watching the video of The Guardians leaks with Momiji, he helps the heroines in their fights and prevents any leak from the public. Junichi Kano - Momiji's grandfather and martial arts teacher. He is Suguru's father and respects his son also whilst Momiji and the others were supporting Hanabi by learning their names, Momiji learns that her grandfather Junichi named her "Momiji" in the hopes that she will become as elegant and strong as a Japanese Maple Tree. Yuriko Miyazaki - Yuriko appears as she laughs at the girls because they couldn't dance, she then insulted them by calling them monkeys. Seeing this, Momiji interrupted her by saying that she was just a typical bully. Mei, and the others seeing this then felt better as they thought Momiji was going to beat up Yuriko. Momiji then came and introduced Yuriko as she was a childhood friend. Yuriko then introduced herself as she told she owned the "Miyazaki Corporation". Yuriko then felt to do another joke, she told her friends that Hanabi wasn't allowed because she was too young, Yuriko then believed that, her joke would make Momiji angry, but Momiji controlled herself. The competition began the first round was ballroom dancing, Mei then fell as one of Yuriko's friends had placed something in her shoe. However, Mei figured out that Yuriko wanted to make Momiji angry, and Mei stood up and tsaid she was okay. The second round was to paint roses, Yuriko and her friends then made Mei's, and the other's painting messy, except Momiji's which got better. The Final was tennis, as Yuriko and Momiji had to play, after some plays, Momiji won as Yuriko then got angry and wished if her friends disappeared. Then, Hail appeared, and summoned an Ursa using her tennis racket as a medium for the fragment. Momiji got angry and attacked, the Ursa, and then Amulet Daisy got free and performed, Maple performed Harvest Quake by summoning her Nature Rod and the Ursa got purified. Then Yuriko got up as she didn't remember anything. Ikki - Ikki is Momiji's pet boar. Despite loving his owner, Ikki hates and fears her butler Fuyuki, since he once tried to get him into the bath with him, which he mistook for an attempt of cooking him alive. Ikki is well known for his catchphrase "Puhi-Puhi", the sounds that he makes. Amulet Maple "The Autumn flower of sunset colour, Amulet Maple!" " Yūyake-iro no aki no hana, Omamori Mēpuru! " "夕焼け色の秋の花、お守りメープル！" Amulet Maple is Momiji's alter ego she is the warrior of Autumn and has the elemental powers over earth and wind. In this form Maple is capable of creating a leaf tornado or a gentle breeze with the assistance of leaves but she is also capable of using a giant leaf as a board and using it to ride the wind. Amulet Maple's two main attacks are "Harvest Quake" & "Fall Tornado". In this form, Maple is later capable of creating leaf-shaped shields Silhouette Maple After receiving the Leaf shaped jewel and the Nature Tact, Momiji can transform into this form called "Silhouette Maple" and she transforms with the other Guardians and together they perform an attack called "Sky Arrow" Transformation Sequence Amulet Maple Momiji's right hand appears first with her ring glowing and Momiji's hair is untied already then Momiji shouts out the transformation phrase "Altermode, Switch On!". She spins around, spreads red, yellow and green leaves and fly to sky. Her hair quickly changes to its new length and she flies down with the leaves attaching to her body forming her costume then her hair ties up. After transforming, Amulet Maple flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Epilogue The epilogue is shown to take place fifteen years later Momiji is shown to have married Akito Fujibayashi & had a son called Koji. Momiji is shown to have inherited Kano Enterprises to fufill her parents' wishes. She is seen with Akito & Koji joining the others at the picnic in the flower field and Koji having Purin on his shoulder. Etymology ''Kano ''(カノ) Kano mainly means "accepting" ''Momiji ''(紅葉) Momiji means "Japanese Maple Tree" a reference to Momiji's alter ego name. Trivia *Momiji is a Libra being born on October 3rd *Momiji is the only member of the Guardians who is a only child. *Momiji is the oldest member of the Guardians. *Momiji is the only member of the Guardians who hair colour in her Guardian form remains the same. *Momiji suffers from Entomophobia (Phobia of insects) which is quite severe to the point she faints. *Momiji plays the Ocarina. *Momiji knows several kinds of martial arts because her Grandfather taught her. *Momiji's blood type is O. *During summer time, Momiji mainly carries a parasol around with her since as a child she was very weak and in addition she burns rather easily in the sun. Gallery Kano Momiji Bio.jpg|Momiji concept art. Amulet Maple Bio.jpg|Amulet Maple concept art. Amulet Maple.jpg Amulet Maple Earth Quake.jpg|Harvest Quake Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer Pretty Cure Season Touch full 867174.jpg|Glasses. 800.jpg|Momiji collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty Cure Season Touch 600 863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1400663.jpg Kano.Momiji.full.800347.jpg|Momiji's outfit for the Season Touch movie. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Cure.Maple.full.1106042.jpg|Maple's mini-game screen. Maple_Profile.jpg|Amulet Maple/ Momiji's profile. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.1577751.jpg|Season Touch promotional poster with the Guardians and their partners. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian